Sons of Madness
by Kumiko-Walker
Summary: After a drinking night with his Greek half-brother, Dakota found himself in an interesting situation. Dakota/Pollux, incest!


**Sons of Madness**

Those were just a drinking nights between brothers, nothing more.

A cup of red wine for Dakota, and one of white wine for Pollux. And many, many ones would follow later the night.

Nobody seemed to care of them. After the Giant War, the relationship of Romans and Greeks went to "I-kill-you-in-one-second" to "We-are-the best-friends-of-the-world". Yeah, strange how a war could turn the people.

The Seven were treat like heroes, like they were the centre of the world and the other didn't count. Well, they were the heroes that saved the Olympus, but still…

So nobody didn't pay attention to a son of Bacchus and a son of Dionysus drinking together in a bar in New Rome.

When they discovered the existent of each other, they wanted to encounter at any cost. And drinking alcohol together didn't seem a bad idea, because neither of them was underage but even if that was so, they wouldn't care with a dad like thet had...

Pollux was happy of have another brother (even if he was younger than him), because he was all alone after, well, after Castor's death.

Dakota just wanted to have someone who understand him and didn't live him like all the others did.

So their bound was very much stronger than one of two brother. They cured each other wounds of the heart, even if that would took years for be completely cured. But they didn't care, because now they were together

One night, Pollux drank too much wine and Dakota had to transport his half-brother to his apartment in New Rome, because he didn't have a shine mind (cause alcohol) for driving to Camp Half-Blood and he really didn't want their father to blame him for allow his brother to drink so much. Even if Pollux was the big brother, he seemed to doesn't have the same resistance of Dionysus, or something else was put in the drink. The last option made Dakota angry, because nobody had the right to touch his precious little brother (even if he was older than him).

Pollux was thin and small, with blue big and innocent eyes and blonde hair, so nobody didn't think that he had twenty-three years, only his ID said the truth about him (even if someone though that it was a false ID and then Dakota punched the Hades from him). Dakota was the opposite of him: red eyes with the same purple fire of their father when he was angry, black curly hair, and he had a muscle and tonic body that he didn't envy anything to the models.

Pollux was simple to transport, even if Dakota had the mind hazy for the alcohol, and he continued to say disconnected phrases every steps.

"You're making my life difficult", whispered Dakota in the ear of his half-brother with a sigh. "I don't want to baby-sitter you all night" frowned the son of Bacchus, while opened the door of his apartment.

"I don't have any kids, Daki", was the respond of Pollux before nearly stumbling in the little stair of the doorway.

"Oh, for the love of our father!", yelled Dakota supporting the son of Dionysus with both arms. He'll never permit to Pollux to drink alcohol again. He was already tired of this version of his brother!

"And don't call me Daki, you know how much I hate it", whispered Dakota in Pollux's ear once he calmed down a little. And that was extremely difficult because his half-brother continued to struggle for freeing himself of the embrace of Dakota.

"If want to fall so badly, okay", said Dakota annoyed, drawing back his arms and made Pollux fall on the ground. The son of Dionysus seemed a bit surprised but then he began to laugh.

"Daki begin to be mean!", and then he laughed again holding his stomach.

Dakota sighed annoyed while looking at him. "What have I do with you?", he asked to nobody and picked-up his Greek hal-brother like he was a princess.

"'m not a princess, bad Daki!", punted Pollux crossing his arms on his chest like a five year old child.

"Yes, and you're a very cute one", grinned Dakota, and then he frozen halfway to his bedroom. Why he call his half-brother cute? Okay, he was small and innocent, with that big blue eyes and the cheeks coloured with that adorable pink… Dakota shocked his head. He needed to stop that thoughts. So he began to keep walking to his bedroom.

"Yeah! I'm cute, cute, cute!", laughed Pollux amused raising his hands to the sky with that idiotic smile on his face and a spark in his eyes. He seemed a three years kid in a candy's shop.

"If you say "cute" again I'm going to close that mouth of your with a mini-bar of alcohol down you throat, and I don't care if tomorrow you'll vomit all day!" growled Dakota tightening his hands around the body of the son of Dionysus and made him squeal.

Finally he reached the bedroom (with a laughing Pollux in his arms for his displeasure) and he dropped his half-brother on the purple sheets of his bed.

Pollux's back touched the soft mattress and he stopped his laughs, then he looked in the red eyes of his brother where a slight purple fire was rising. Pollux seemed to want to say something but he closed immediately his mouth.

"What? If you want to say something say it, before you'll pass out in my bed", warned Dakota annoyed throwing himself on the mattress next to the son of Dionysus with his eyes closed so he couldn't see the face of the other one who had wide eyes.

"Do you love me Daki?"

What?

Dakota opened his eyes and looked Pollux with surprise. Okay, he admitted that he didn't expect that question.

"Yes, of course I love you", said the son of Bacchus with a strange feeling in his heart while sitting up on the bed.

"But… only like a brother… or something more…?", asked Pollux, approaching Dakota and rested his hands on the shoulder of his Roman half-brother.

"Why are you asking me this question…?", replied Dakota fearing of what that conversation could take to.

"Because I love you so much!", exclaimed Pollux suddenly and threw himself on the son of Bacchus, wrapping his arms around his back. "I always wanted to kiss you, to show you how much I love you, but you never understand that! So I started to loose hope!", yelled Pollux squeezing his arms, because he feared that Dakota would disappear.

Dakota was absolutely freezing and he didn't know what to say. Many questions began to crowd his mind like a tempest and he began to remember the nights with his Greek half-brother. All the strange smiles, the hugs, and that kiss on the cheek some time before… now he knew why he felt strange to all that affection.

Gulping hard he tried to ask. "But… why…?"

Pollux looked in his eyes with one eye because the other one was covered by his shining blonde hair. "Because you're the only person that understand me after Castor's death".

Dakota began to caress the hair of his half-brother with trembling hands and after a shaking sigh he began to talk. "N-No… you can't be serious… and you're drunk… t-tomorrow you'll be t-the same o-of al-". He was cut off by a pair of lips against his. They tasted like wine and alcohol but they were even sweet. But before Pollux could deeper the kiss, Dakota brooked it. The son of Dionysus looked down ashamed biting his lower lip with sharp teeth.

Dakota's eyes softed a bit with that display and he let out a sigh. He couldn't win against such cuteness.

"Alright you win."

"W-What?", Pollux couldn't believe to his ears and he looked up with wide eyes. Did his brother just said what he thought?

"I said okay… we are the sons of the god of madness, right? So I don't see the problem-", but before he could finish the sentence he was throwing against the soft mattress with a happy Pollux who began to kiss his cheeks, his nose and his lips.

"Thank you, thank you", whispered the son of Dionysus among the kisses. He didn't seem so drunk like before, it was like all the alcohol was disappeared after his confession.

Dakota snorted amused caressing his greek half-brother with one hand, and the other pressed to the son of Dionysus's waist.

"Yeah, I know that I'm amazing, but… we'll discuss this matter tomorrow, now go to sleep!", ordered the Roman after he had stopped the hands that were going under his blue shirt.

"Yes, sir!", responded Pollux, too happy to say something different or complain about the stop of his intention not so innocent.

And then the son of Dionysus fell asleep on his soon-to-be lover.

Dakota chuckled amused and put a purple sheet on him and his greek half-brother.

He didn't care what the Romans and the Greeks will say to them, because they were happy like this. And even their own father couldn't say anything to them, but Dakota thought that he'll be with them because he wanted only their happiness.

They could love each other, they didn't care of began called "mad", they were the sons of madness, they could live with the name of "mad men".

* * *

_Author's note: I just wanted to write something like this! I don't know to where this story comes from, but I just wanted too bad to write this! And I know... Dakota/Pollux is strange, but in my mind those two are so perfect together! This's the first Fan Fiction I post here after I deleted "The Secret" (sorry I didn't have inspiration on it anymore so i just quit it)... but I have a lots of ideas in mind (much of those Nicercy, you're warned!), but I don't know when I'll write or post them here XD hope you liked this and I'll be very happy if you write me a review!_


End file.
